The present invention relates to a zipper with multiple and alternate colors, especially to a zipper with multiple and alternate colors to provide personal fashion and colorful effect to garments.
The zippers are widely used for garments, handbag and other personal accessories and provide great convenience for people.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art zipper 10 comprising a core 11, a plurality of zipper teeth 12 and a plurality of sutures 13. The zipper teeth 12 are formed by injection molding from a forming machine (not shown) such that the core 11 is embedded into the zipper teeth 12. Afterward, a plurality of sutures 13 are used to secure the zipper teeth 12 to the core 11. The zipper 10 can be can be pulled by a slide (not shown) to lock or unlock the locking structures 14 formed on the zipper teeth 12. Therefore, the zipper is locked or unlocked.
However, the zipper 10 is generally of mono color and therefore not suitable for fancy garments.
Conventionally the zipper teeth 12 can be colored by printing or electroplating. However, the color of the zipper teeth 12 are liable to faded or flaked after repeated uses, for example, repeated zipping of the slide.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a zipper with multiple and alternate colors to provide personal fashion and colorful effect to garments.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a zipper with multiple and alternate colors. The zipper comprises a core, a plurality of zipper teeth and a plurality of sutures. The core has multiple and alternate colors by printing, color transferring or color coverage. The pigmented core is subjected to a color fixing process. The zipper teeth are formed by injection molding from a forming machine such that the core is embedded into the zipper teeth. The sutures are used to secure the zipper teeth to the core.